Titanic: This Is About As Fked Up As It Gets
by EnjoyItAll8000
Summary: Title says all. Rest of the summary for those who insist inside. Rated T for more then one reason.
1. Back In time

**Okay, this is a jacked-up story about how five kids go back in time and totally fuck up Titanic's already fucked up destiny even more. If this is anything like the story called "Titanic: Changing History" I apologize, but my friends and I have been dreaming about this for a loooong time.**

* * *

There was a blinding flash of light. Suddenly, we were on a ship. I could tell by the sound of water and the fact that everything just looked...shippy.

"What the hell?" Clay stood up and repositioned his glasses, screwing his eyes up as he looked around.

"Where are we?" Julia clambered to her feet and walked over to the rail at the edge of the ship. She stumbled back as she saw the water a hundred feet below her. "Oh, shit!"

"Oh my God, guys," I whispered. My eyes were on the deck, the deck I'd only seen in pictures...

"What, Cat? What is it?" Gavin asked as he came to stand beside me.

"We're...we're on..." I couldn't get the words out. It was impossible. There was no way. There was absolutely no fucking way.

"What are we on?" Gabbi exclaimed, shoving me into the wall. She looked terrified and confused.

"Titanic!" I blurted out. My friends looked at me like I was crazy. Then they started laughing.

"Jesus Christ, Cat! You had us there, but..." Clay clutched his stomach and doubled over as he howled with laughter.

"Well then, where the fuck are we, huh?" I snapped. I saw a lady walking along the deck a few yards away and ran up to her. She looked over my clothes: Some long dark skinny jeans, bright neon pink Converse with neon lime green shoelaces, and a neon orange tank top with a boyish green, blue, yellow and orange plaid shirt over it. "Excuse me, but, what ship is this?"

"Um, Titanic, obviously!" She replied with a disdainful sniff. "Now, get off the First Class Promenade, Third Class filth!"

"Hell no!" Julia shouted, and Gabbi grabbed her to stop her from tackling the rude woman. "We aren't Third Class you bi-"

Gavin clapped his hand over Julia's mouth and stared at me in shock as the lady hurried on and disappeared around the corner. "No. There's no fucking way."

"Well, there isn't any other obvious answer, is there?" I walked over to a door that had a sign over it that said, 'Bridge: Crew Only'. "Now, let's talk to the captain. It was April 13th when we magically appeared here, so obviously Titanic hasn't hit the iceberg yet. Maybe we can save it!"

"You mean save _him_," Clay corrected me quietly as I grabbed the brass door handle with my hand.

"Bitch!" I growled. I, and everybody else, knew Clay was talking about Thomas Andrews. I was obsessed with him. No way in hell I was turning down the oppurtunity to meet and possibly save him!

I yanked the door open and strolled in. Three officers stared at me as Clay, Gavin, Julia, and Gabbi walked in after me, looking around with awed expressions. "Excuse me, miss, but you can't be here," stated an officer I recognized to be First Officer William Murdoch.

I grinned at him. "Yes we can! Now, please, Mr. Murdoch, go get Captain Smith."

"No," Murdoch refused. "You _can't_ be here!"

"Oh, shut the hell up, you suicidal bastard!" Gavin suddenly shouted. The three officers stared at him in shock while Julia, Gabbi, Clay and I doubled over with hysterical laughter.

"Excuse me, sir? You have no right to talk too me that way!" Murdoch looked surprised and insulted.

I straightened up and cleared my throat. He looked at me. "Uh, yeah, dude, we're from the future, so, we sorta know what happens to ya'll and this ship. So I'd advise you to shut up and let us do what we want if you wanna live." I figured it was the best and only card we had to play since Murdoch looked ready to blow Gavin's head off with his gun.

"Future?" Another officer gawped. I giggled but nodded, trying to remain serious.

"Yeah. We have proof, too," Julia added.

"Proof?" scoffed the officer that I assumed was Lightoller. "We'll, I'd bloody well like to see it!"

I gestured to my friends' and my clothes. "First of all, have you_ ever_ seen people, even the poor, dressed like this?"

They all shook their heads.

"Exactly," I continued, "So that's your first clue. This is the modern style of both boys and girls alike one hundred years from now. Forget those stupid corsets and gowns and dresses and what not! Out with the suffocating and in with the clothes you can actually breathe in!"

They stared at me, bewhildered.

"Second of all, we have technology."

"Well, we have technology, too!" sputtered Lightoller.

"Not cool technology, like the hmm...let's see..." I grabbed Clay's iPhone 4S out of his hoodie pocket and waved it in their faces. "The iPhone 4S!"

"What is that?" Murdoch cried. I pressed the Power button and unlocked it, revealing the pages of games and apps.

"Oh, doesn't this look advanced and cool!" I mocked them as I began playing Temple Run. They crowded around me and watched, wide-eyed, until I finally let myself be overtaken by the evil demon monkeys that had been chasing me. "Trust me, guys, the technology on this ship is, like, the great great great great great great grandma of the technology of 2012!" I handed Clay back his phone and he shoved it in his pocket, glaring at me for stealing at it.

"And there's so much more!" Gabbi added. "Like laptops and computers and iPods and iPads and TVs and 3D movies and iPod touches..." She paused when she took in the very, very confused expressions on the officers' faces. "We'll explain all of it later," She promised. "Right now we need to speak with Smith. Stat." She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Lightoller nodded. "I'll get him right away." He turned and hurried away.

"So, before he goes and gets Smith and stuff, may I just throw something out here?" Julia looked slightly mischevious and had that twinkle I knew very well in her eyes. The tinkle that meant she was about to say or do something that would cause an outburst from somebody, if not everybody.

I nodded and grinned.

"Titanic's gonna sink within the next 72 hours."

_Shit._

* * *

**It just gets better from here... Review, my friends!**


	2. Gummy Worms & The Truth

**Please tell your friends about this story so they can read and enjoy it, not to mention review it! The more readers, the more reviewers, and then the more I want to keep writing this! Anonymous reviews are permitted and recommended.**

* * *

"What do you mean, the _Titanic_'s going to sink?" A new voice exclaimed. I flinched, shot a glare at Julia, and then faced Captain Smith, whom the voice belonged to. He was standing in his nightclothes in the doorway, a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Well, you see, my friend here's a little loco en la cabeza-" I began, but Lightoller interupted me.

"A little _what_?"

"Oh...right. In 1912 half the countries weren't full of Spaniards and Hispanics and such. So you guys don't know Spanish. Great language, you should really learn it. She's a little crazy in the head. _That's_ what I said. In Spanish," I explained.

"No, Titanic is really gonna sink!" Julia insisted, ignoring the demon look I gave her. We have proof!" She pulled out her iPod touch. Immediately all three officers swarmed in around it. She opened up her photos and waved a picture of the Titanic on the ocean floor in their faces. "You can't argue with the photo!"

"It's in color!" Murdoch gasped and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, _duh_, we're from the future! Did you really think pictures would be taken in black and white still?" I scoffed. Captain Smith peered at the picture more closely and frowned.

"Wait...it's broken in half!"

Clay nodded. "Yep!" He looked around. "Do any of you happen to have a banana?"

"No, not the James Cameron explanation!" Gavin threw his arms up in the air in a gesture of exasperation.

"The what?" Lightoller asked again.

"Oh for God's sake, shut up and stop asking stupid questions!" I snapped. "The time will come for them."

He looked alarmed. "And when will that time be?"

"After Thomas Andrews gets here so she can smother him with hugs and love," Gabbi declared with a giggle.

The three officers and Captain Smith all stared at me. "Well, he's, uh, a hero of the Titanic-not to mention _totally_ handsome-and he, well..." I defended myself but then trailed off. I couldn't say that he died. Not yet.

"So...should we get him and Ismay?" Murdoch finally asked.

"If you get Ismay tell him he should come protected," Julia said bitterly.

"Why?" The third officer who hadn't really talked at all yet asked.

"Because we might loose it and beat the shit out of him."

"What?" Lightoller asked, again.

"Because he's an arrogant little bitch! He forced Captain Smith to go faster and throw caution to the wind, and then Titanic hit-well, _will_ hit, as of right now-an iceberg and sank, and then 1,517 people _died_!" I shouted, then slapped my hand over my mouth.

Captain Smith's face went pale and he cleared his throat. "Mr. Lightoller, go get Andrews and Ismay."

* * *

"Would you tell me why the hell I'm here, E.J.?" Ismay snapped as he stormed in.

I exchanged a glance with my friends and saw Julia clenching her fists. "Patience, small one," I whispered to her. "The time will come."

"Yes, there are five young kids here that are from the future," Smith answered very calmly and honestly.

Ismay looked at us and laughed. "Ha! They're just poor children dressed in obnoxious and stupid clothes!"

"You dressed in obnoxious and stupid clothes!" Clay shouted. We looked at him and he shrugged. "It was the first thing that came to my mind. And it was better then what I was_ going_ to say."

"True that," I agreed. Clay had a vulgar mouth. What he would've said probably would've scarred Ismay for life.

"Excuse me?" Ismay rounded on Clay, looking angry. "What did you just say, you little rat?"

"Bruce, calm down!" A loud Irish voice sounded and we all fell silent. I felt myself grin broadly as Thomas Andrews walked in, looking confused and slightly annoyed.

"Shit, dude, it's really him," I heard Gabbi hiss under her breath. I nodded and swallowed, taking out my iPhone. I unlocked it behind my back and then whipped it out, opened up my camera, and started snapping photos like mad.

Ismay stared at my iPhone in confusion. "What is that and what are you doing to Mr. Andrews?"

"That's an iPhone," Murdoch answered, looking very proud that he knew. "She's taking pictures of Mr. Andrews because she's obsessed with him!"

"I'm not obsessed!" I snapped while Gavin laughed and high-fived Murdoch.

"Obsessed with me?" Andrews looked alarmed, but then he smiled. "Finally! Somebody knows who I am!" He sat down in a chair next to Ismay and Captain Smith.

"Cat knows not just who you are, but everything about you!" Julia laughed and pulled out an extra-large bag of gummy worms.

"Gimme!" I shrieked and lunged for the bag, but she jumped up on the chair and held it above her head since she was shorter then me otherwise.

"You have to admit that you love Thomas Andrews and want to marry him," She declared.

"What? Hell no! Not while he's sitting _right there_!" I vigoriously pointed at him for emphasis.

"No gummy worms..." She coaxed me and opened it up, pulling out a couple and waving them above me before shoving them in her mouth.

"Fine," I sighed and looked at Andrews. "I know you're married and that you have a child. This might be slightly true, and I'll explain why later, but for know think of it as a joke." He nodded after a moment and I smiled then turned back to Julia. "I love Thomas Andrews and I want to marry him! There!" I snatched the bag of gummy worms out of her hand as soon as they were within my reach. She looked upset as I sat back down in my chair and stuffed a handful into my mouth.

"How rude," Ismay scoffed. I glared at him and then whipped one at his face. It smacked him in the forehead before falling into his lap.

"Welcome to the eating behavior of the average teenage child from the 21st century!" I snarled as he examined the gummy worm before hesitantly eating it.

"This...this is delicious!" Ismay grinned. "May I have some more?"

"No," I responded and then turned to the others. "Want some?"

Andrews, Lightoller and Murdoch all held out their hands and I gave them each five. They gobbled them down, but only Andrews asked for some more after.

"Nice move." I smiled and gave him the rest. He stuck his hand in and stuffed about eight into his mouth.

"Childish," I heard Ismay whisper with disgust. Andrews looked up and I saw a glimmer of hurt in his hazel eyes.

Standing up, I stalked over to Ismay and slapped him across the face. He looked stunned. I leaned down and hissed in his face, "You insult Thomas or anybody else on this ship or in this room again, I will personally see to it that you get your ass beat senseless." Then I walked away and sat back down in my seat before he could reply.

Andrews looked bewhildered, but then I could see him surpressing laughter. I sighed, as I knew that laughter wouldn't last for long. "Anyways...I hope you aren't drinking or eating anything," I looked at Andrews, who swallowed the last of the gummy worms immediately, "Because what I'm about to say might cause you to spit food or drink all over the place."

"What is that?" Ismay asked with a raised eyebrow. I shot him a glare.

"Well. Let's just say if the Titanic doesn't slow the fuck down, half of the people in this room, along with half the people on this ship, are going to die." I paused to watch the reaction. Captain Smith's face paled again. Ismay looked shocked and bewhildered. But Andrews' reaction made my heart ache. He did a doubletake and looked up at me in horror.

"What do you mean, half the poeple on board will die?"

"Thomas," I began, "I know you might not believe it, but it's true." He stared at me with wide eyes as I continued. "Tomorrow night at 11:40 P.M., this ship will sideswipe an iceberg along the starboard side. Thomas, you go and examine the damage and declare that the ship will sink. There aren't enough lifeboats because Ismay's a dumbass, and therefore, lots of people die. Including..." I took a deep breath, "Including Captain Smith, and...and you, Thomas."

There was a very, very awkward silence.

Then, Thomas said, very quietly, "How?"

"Captain Smith tries to help as many people as possible and the comes back here, to the bridge, and just...uh...dies. Nobody really ever knew for sure. But everybody knows how you will die, Thomas," My voice grew soft. "You help people get into lifeboats, encourage people to wear their lifebelts, and then throw chairs overboard in a desperate attempt to sav emore lives. Then you go to the First Class Smoking Room and await you death, blaming yourself. William, you die too. Because you shoot someone and then kill yourself because you felt too much guilt."

There was more silence.

"Ismay, you live, because you're a pussy and get into a lifeboat. Lightoller climbs onto an upturned lifeboat in the water and awaits rescue. So you live..." Gabbi added.

Even more silence.

This was going to be looong night.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. I Am NOT Sleeping In His Cabin!

**Thanks for all the reviews, glad you like this story!**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You know everything that's going to happen to us, because you're from the future?" Lightoller repeated. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Okay, like, you're seriously getting on my nerves. _Yes_, we are from the future. _Yes_, we know what's going to happen to you. And _yes_, we can shove proof in your face."

"Well then," Lightoller muttered and sat back in his chair.

Andrews looked at me. "So, my ship-"

Ismay coughed into his hand, "_My_ ship." I glared at him and raised my hand, and he fell silent, staring at the ground as Andrews continued.

"So, my ship is going to be even more famous than it is right now one hundred years from now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but as of April 15th it will be even more famous than it is right now."

"But there's museums, movies, and everything?" He pressed. Despite his predicament, he looked excited.

"Well, duh! The most famous of movies is _A Night to Remember_, and then _Titanic_ by James Cameron. Best movie _ever_!" Julia shouted.

"Jack and Rose forevah!" Gabbi added, and Clay and Gavin whooted a couple times just for the heck of it.

"We'll explain it later," I promised Andrews. "But now..." I yawned. "I'm tired."

The rest of my friends nodded. "I'm not sleeping on the floor in here," Clay snapped with haste. The rest of us nodded hurriedly.

"Well, we could put the two lads in the Officers' quarters, since Wilde and Boxhall will come on duty soon for the majority of the night..." Pittman mused.

Clay and Gavin nodded. "Works for us!" Gavin crowed.

"Show them there," Captain ordered. Pittman nodded and led Clay and Gavin out of the room.

"The girls..." Murdoch shook his head, bewhildered. Clearly he hadn't taken in all this yet.

"Cat could stay in _Mr. Andrews'_ room..." Julia suggested innnocently. Murdoch and Ismay giggled into their hands and I shot them a demon look. Murdoch shut up and looked away, but Ismay kept on.

"You little bitch! Do you know when to stop?" I shreiked. It was actually intended for Julia, but instead it was Ismay that looked at me in shock and fell silent for a moment, then said, changing the subject, "I could take two of the girls. They could sleep on the couches in my suite."

"Fuck no!" Gabbi shouted. "I have two reasons for my refusal. One, that filthy bitch over there will molest us or something in our sleep, and two, we might murder him while he's sleeping."

Ismay looked horrified.

"I'll...I'll take Cat," Andrews suddenly announced. I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Oooooooo!" Julia and Gabbi swooned and exploded into giggles as Andrews and I stood up.

"Hey, you two!" I snapped. They looked at me. "Read my lips," I snarled, then mouthed the words 'Fuck you.' I turned and walked out behind Andrews.

As he led my down a maze of fancy corridors and stairwells, I took in the scenery. It was everything I thought it would be, if not more. "This is amazing," I breathed. Andrews must've heard me.

"It could use some improvements, but thank you," He said modestly.

"So modest," I teased. "Don't you take pride in this?"

"Of course, but there are still things that could use a little..." He trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Finishing?" I suggested.

He nodded as we turned a corner. "Yes, that's the word. In an average person's eyes, this ship is perfect. The Ship of Dreams, some call it. But it isn't. Not for me, the person who designed her," He explained. "There are still flaws, mistakes, obstacles that need to be fixed and conquered."

"Well I'm not your average person," I argued quietly.

Andrews stayed silent for the remainder of our hike to his stateroom. When we finally got there, he opened the door without a word. I walked in, immediately spotting the large mahogany desk littered with papers and blueprints. I walked over to it and ran my hand over the big blueprint of the _Titanic_ in the middle of the desk.

"Don't touch it!" Andrews cried softly from behind me.

I giggled and pulled my hand away. "I love _Titanic_ just as much as you do, remember that," I reminded him.

He came up beside me. "The couch is over there."

I nodded and walked over to it. It looked very comfortable. Collasping down on it, I let out a content sigh as I felt the soft plushness of it close up around me. Andrews tossed me a few blankets.

"Good night," I whispered. He looked at me and smiled.

Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Right, so this was a little more toned down, you know? Less language and stuff. There will not be any romantic relationship between Cat and Thomas, no worries! She's like 13 when he's 39. That's a 26 year difference, people. And Thomas Andrews is NOT a petyfile (Spelling?) so don't suggest it. They will have a strong bond though. Review!**


	4. The Deeper Truth

**Sorry about the long wait. But the wonderful and totally screwed up story of our five friends shall continue.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning back in my bedroom. Wait...back in my bedroom? WHAT THE HELL? "No, no, no, no!" I cried. "Take me back, take me back!" I begged. Suddenly I noticed the ground beginning to swirl. Quickly, I grabbed my laptop, the charger, a whole bunch of clothes, and multiple Titanic books. Plus my MP3. And then, I was back in Thomas Andrews' room on the Titanic.

He was staring at me, fully dressed, from his desk. "Um, where did all that stuff come from?" He asked, gesturing to my new items now littered across me.

"I woke up back in 2012, had a stroke, and then grabbed all this stuff before I came back here."

"Wait, you had a stroke?"

"Exaggeration," I explained.

Andrews nodded and then walked over to me. "What is this, anyway?" He grabbed my laptop and rather clumsily held it above him, examining it.

"Careful!" I cried. "That cost a whole bunch of money."

"Yes, but what is it?" He pressed.

"A laptop." Andrews looked confused, so I continued. "It's a portable computer. A computer is a big machine where you can do research and play games and do a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Oh. Okay, then."

"So. I need to get dressed..." I took the pile of clothes and shifted through it. What I normally wore was completely out of the question. I managed to find my white and pink polka-dotted dress though in the mix. Holding it up, I asked, "Will this do?"

"I guess..." Andrews sighed.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's too short, the design of the fabric's absurd-"

"Fine. I have another dress in here that might please you more, your highness." I smirked and pulled out the navy blue summer dress that I really hated.

"Perfect!" Andrews clapped his hands like an excited little girl.

"Damn!" I swore and carried it to the bathroom, where I took a bath and then put it on. I had no way to blow dry my hair, so I simply styled it in a nice bun that would have to do.

I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, sighing. "I hate this," I moaned and plopped down on the couch. "At least I have my books, my laptop, and my MP3 to keep me company. A little taste of the sane world."

"Your world is what sounds insane." I heard Andrews grumble as he made some notes in a little black book.

Perking up, I leaped towards him and grabbed the book out of his hands. He reached for it, but I jumped onto the bed and stood on it so that I was taller than him.

"You really carry this around! I thought that was just in the movies! Good God! I'm touching Thomas Andrews' famous book! His book!" I squealed and hugged it close to my chest.

Andrews frowned. "Wait, that book is famous?"

"Well, duh! So is your golden pocket watch! You really have that too, don't you?" I flew off the bed and handed his book back to him.

"Um, yes, I do..." He pulled it out and I immediately snatched it away from him, flipping it open and staring at it.

"Oh. My. GOD. This is awesome!" I bounced up and down like a little child.

"Yes, well, just-can I have it back?"

"Oh. Sure." I handed it back to him.

"Alright. Now, I suppose we should head back up to the bridge to reunite with your little, um, _friends_, and sort out what we're doing from here on out," Andrews decided. I went along with it, grabbing all the Titanic books on the way out.

* * *

Several minutes later, we were back on the bridge with Clay and Gavin. Captain Smith had gone on his morning rounds, and Lowe and Boxhall were on duty still.

I yanked open the door, marched in and right up to Lowe. "Hey," I greeted him.

"Um, hello?" He answered.

I shivered. Not because I was cold, but because his accent was so...sexy.

"Are you cold?" Lowe asked, stepping forward.

I shivered again and shook my head. "No. It's just your accent is so_ hawt_." I emphasized "hawt" a great deal to get my point across.

"Um, thank you...?"

"What's 'hot' mean, exactly? I'm sure Mr. Lowe's, er, accent isn't warm," Boxhall queried.

"It means alluring. Attractive. Umm...very, very, irresistible. Yes! Irresistible," I explained, then added, "When used in that context."

The two officers nodded.

"So, you think my accent's attractive?" Lowe pressed.

"I love your accent!" I practically yelled, flinging my arms up into the air.

"Oh! Then, thank you!" He smiled.

Andrews stepped foward. "Gentlemen, she and her four friends are from the future. Just last night they appeared out of nowhere and informed us that the Titanic would sink tonight if we didn't slow down."

Boxhall laughed. "Yeah, right!"

Clay marched out of the officer's quarters, Gavin following. "Damn right we're from the future, you little twit!" Clay said in a fake Scottish accent.

I giggled. "Yeah, we are. I brought along these amazing books too." I tossed _Voyagers of the Titanic, The Watch That Ends the Night, Exploring the Titanic, _and_ Titanic: The Tragedy That Struck the World _at the officers. (AN: Those are all very real books. _The Watch That Ends the Night_ is purely amazing, and _Exploring the Titanic_ is by Robert Ballard.)

Boxhall caught two, as well as Lowe. "The tragedy that struck the world..." He read aloud, then flipped through it. Every time he came to a picture of the ruins of Titanic, he winced.

"Oh, oh!" Gavin dove for it, flipping through the pages until he came to a picture of Thomas Andrews. Next to it was a few paragraphs titled "Sinner and Saint?"

"Oh, Thomas, you've gotta read this!" I told him.

He read it, his face growing taut with horror. "I was conflicted, troubled, or doubtful? What? I wasn't at all, until you showed up!" He pointed at me. "This is wrong!" Andrews read some more, and then handed it back to me. "At least I come off as a good man."

The door was flung open and Gabbi and Julia waltzed in. "Was I the only one that woke back up in my own bedroom, had a stroke, grabbed some stuff, and reappeared back here?" Julia asked.

I shook my head, as well as the rest of us. "No."

Julia nodded. She was wearing her black and white lace dress with her white sweater. Her hair was still down, but at least she'd had the decency to comb it. Suddenly, she looked at Lowe, and erupted into a symphony of giggles and squeals, flinging herself at him. "OMG, IT'S THE SEXY ACCENT GUY!"

Lowe looked horrified as Julia wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "Uhh...hello?"

Gabbi started to blush and giggle as well, while Clay and Gavin exchanged looks.

Boxhall frowned. "What in God's name is better about his accent? What about mine?"

Julia looked up from where her face was buried in Lowe's coat. "This guy's cuter," She told him seriously.

Boxhall looked offended. Clay walked up to him, resting his hand on his shoulder. "You know, you don't have to be cute to get the girls. They all love me, and I'm not very attractive."

The officer sighed. "Okay..."

Captain Smith walked in, Ismay at his side. When he saw the five of us, he backed up into the wall. Captain Smith just laughed.

I looked at Gabbi and Julia. "Where did you guys stay last night?"

Gabbi sighed. "We were forced to sleep in _his_ cabin." She pointed at Ismay, who looked terrified.

Lowe cleared his throat. "Can you please, um, get off me now?" He looked down as he asked Julia.

Julia backed off, bowing. "Anything for you, sexy accent guy."

"His name is Officer Lowe," Boxhall corrected her, rather harshly.

Gavin glared at Boxhall. "Do you think she gives a shit?"

The man stared at his feet. "No..."

I looked at everyone. All the officers were there, plus us, Andrews, Ismay, and Smith. "Alright, now, I have these books..."

As we launched into an explanation of what was to happen, I could practically feel the emotions in the air. When I explained to William Murdoch about his death, he ran out of the bridge crying. Moody fainted. Lowe looked rather pleased with his outcome, while Boxhall just shrugged. Lightoller sighed. "At least I live..." He said softly, glancing at the door where Murdoch had exited and at Moody on the floor. Pittman groaned, "This is going to be horrible!"

Andrews looked like he was going to cry, so I hugged him tight. "You're gonna live. You're not gonna die as long as I can help it," I promised. He sighed and hugged me back, burying his face in my shoulder. I managed to shoot an In-Your-Face-Bitches look at Clay, Gavin, Gabby, and Julia, who rolled their eyes and looked away.

Ismay whooped when I told he'd live, but when I told he was going to be hated, he burst into tears. "No, not me! Why me?" He sobbed.

Gabbi answered with a simple, "You're a pussy. Duh." That caused Ismay to leave the bridge in a sobbing mess.

When we were finished, it was silent. Then I said, "Well. That seems to just say all the reasons why you guys should slow down."

Yes, yes it does.

* * *

**Longest chapter I've written for this. Review!**


End file.
